


Who Did This?

by glitterprison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Like 12 Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: A super short little one shot/drabble that was prompted to me anonymously from a random list of dialogue prompts. It's between Lena and Lex and mentions Supergirl.Prompt: 13. “Who did this?”Trigger Warning: Some minor violence and homophobic slurs.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who did this?” Lex demanded, pacing. Lena was at an honest loss.

“Who did  _what?”_ The youngest Luthor jerked her body to the side, but the chains surrounding Lena’s frame barely budged. Her upper arms were bruised and her left wrist was bleeding.

“ _This._  To  _you._ ” Lex snarled, referencing Lena’s entire self with a disapproving jerk of his head, as if she looked drastically different from the last time they’d had contact before he’d gone to prison; before he’d gone and escaped. “You turned into a dyke who married a Super. I thought you’d be smarter than to choose a life like this for yourself, Lena. You’re humiliating.”

Lena’s eyes rolled skyward as a hollow laugh escaped. So  _that_  was the vague as could be ‘this’ her brother had been referring to; The fact that she had married Supergirl. As a fellow genius-level intellect, Lena Luthor was judging his ignorance and choice of words. Regardless, Lena didn’t allow them to sink in. That would mean allowing them the power to hurt.

“That’s not how it works, Lex.” Lena said. Her head fell back to rest against the cement cylinder support beam she was chained to with a sigh.

“And to her, of all people.” Lex spat the words out, placing emphasis on ‘her.’ Supergirl. His archenemy’s cousin, who by marriage was now his sister-in-law. Lex stopped walking and cocked the gun he had between his two hands. Lena’s eyes flickered inwards to it as he asked, “Where is it?”

There was a darkness in Lena’s eyes as her gaze shifted to focus on Lex. For the first time, when she looked at him, she was no longer able to see the older brother she once adored. The man who stood before her now was a monster who’d taken form in Lex’s body, holding a gun to the middle of her forehead. This time, she knew exactly what he was referring to, but deviated from the question. “You’re not going to shoot me.” She retorted.

All in the same movement, Lex lifted the gun and backhanded Lena across the face with it. The brunette’s head whipped to the side. Blood started dripping from her temple.  

Lena winced and her vision blurred. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, leveling. While letting out a ragged breath she stated with insistence, “I don’t care what you do to me. You’re not getting the Kryptonite.”

This time, Lex kicked her in the ribs with as much force as he could muster, laughing sadistically at the cry he elicited. Lena keeled over in pain and mumbled under her breath through gritted teeth.

“God,  _where are you_ , Superwife?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwife shows up to save Lena from Lex. And so does someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here's a part 2! This one includes Kara/Supergirl... and a guest ;) 
> 
> My friend verbally prompted me with another number to continue with - 17. “This is going to hurt.”

 

The iris of her eyes transitioned from emerald green to brown. Something wasn’t right. Alexa could feel it in the form of a heavy weight within her chest.

“What is it?” Kara asked her sixteen year old, noting the change as it happened. She hated when her eyes transformed, when they lost every trace of Lena in them. Her fingertips came to Alexa’s chin, lifting it gently so she could look her in the eye.

“She’s not here.” Alexa said. “Something’s wrong.” 

Kara’s face held a look laced with confusion and concern. Having an empath for a child with both Kryptonian and telepathic powers was incredible, but it was difficult to remain on the outside and at such a distance from some of Alexa’s most intense feelings. It made some situations hard to decipher.

A shrill scream from within the confines of Alexa’s mind made her shrink to the ground. She covered her ears with shaky hands as she succumbed to the sudden rush of internal pain that coursed through her, pain that wasn’t her own. Kara caught her as she fell and pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” she whispered against her skin. “What else can you tell me?”

“She’s not here,” Alexa repeated, uncovering her ears. Kara lifted her head, hearing the faint sound of Lena’s heartbeat then. It would have been louder had her wife been behind the closed door that separated her office from the rest of L-Corp. The sound she was familiar with was coming from the basement. “ _Go,”_ Alexa insisted.  _“_ I’ll be fine.”

——

Lena was late to register the door as it caved in, the wind whipping with her wife’s presence. “Finally,” the brunette breathed, though no more than sixty seconds had passed since Lex’s foot had connected with her abdomen.

“Get away from her.” Supergirl said, Lex activating his own suit as she lunged towards him with super speed, the gun falling from his hand as he flew with her through the air. They collided against cement, his suit protecting him from the impact. The technology wasn’t as advanced as previous ones — it lacked all the Kryptonite components, thankfully — but it still allowed Lex to hold his own in a duel against Kara.

“And the Super finally shows.” Lex sneered, retaliating with a blow of his own. Supergirl slammed into the ground, floor cracking underneath her.

“And so didthe  _Super Luthor_.” Alexa chimed in with sarcasm, a wry smile on her face. Lex’s moment of perplexity at the teenager’s unforeseen arrival allowed Alexa an advantage. She leapt over Kara as the older woman pulled herself to her feet, buying her mother a moment as her knuckles connected with Lex’s face. Kara took over then, Alexa rushing to Lena’s side.

Alexa scanned her mother once over, temporarily paralyzed by the sight. “ _Alexa.”_ Kara warned, forcing the smaller carbon copy of her to snap out of it.

“This is going to hurt.” Alexa admitted.

Lena nodded, she was ready for it. In truth, it already hurt. And she couldn’t imagine a hurt worse than having to endure the sight of her wife and baby girl having to risk their lives and fight her  _brother_  for the sake of hers.

While Alexa used her hands to rip apart the chains surrounding Lena’s legs, solar flares beamed from her eyes, heating the metal surrounding the right side of her upper body. The white-hot metal against Lena’s skin evoked a scream from within her, a powerful exhale instantly freezing it. It took seconds for the brittle chains to crumble and fall from around Lena, finally freeing her.

Lena stumbled in an attempt to pull herself to her feet, eyes blearily scanning the room for her wife.

This time, mid-punch, Kara was the one urging Alexa to retreat.

“Go, Alexa! You two get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my first time writing Lex.. and I actually really enjoyed it! If you'd like to send me prompts, feel free to do so over at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! Let me know any thoughts you may have in the comments.


End file.
